Probability Manipulation
Ability to alter probability, causing unlikely things to happen or likely things not to happen. Not to be confused with Chaos Manipulation. Also Called *Tychokinesis *Stochokinesis *Luck *Luck Manipulation *Chance *Likelyhood *Synchronicity Wave Traveling (or just Synchronicity) Capability The user can cause random unlikely events to occur more often, and liable events to not happen. Can cause sudden death, earthquakes, increased accuracy, winning the lottery, and even evoking apocalyptic events to occur. Can endow good or bad fortune, such as breaking something actually causes bad luck, or carring around a "lucky charm" actually causes good luck. Limitations *Some users may be limited by causing only good luck or only bad luck. *Some users may require exact measurements of probability. *Some users may require concentration. *Emotions may greatly alter power of this skill. *Some users of probability manipulation may also be immune to probability manipulation. *Some users are limited on how many times in a certain peroid can use the ability Associations Abilities like Reality Warping, Mental Manipulation, Illusion Manipulation and Elemental Manipulation may have many similarities that could cause one to think that their luck had increased. The abilities Luck and Vector Manipulation could stem from this ability. Uses *Cause complete and utter bad luck on opponents. *Grant complete and utter good luck to yourself and allies. *Can increase the probability of victory or defeat. *Win the lottery. *Win in a wager. *Cause Earthquakes in areas near tectonic plates. *Cause rain in a cloudy area. *Can cause volcanic eruptions near active volcanoes. *Can stop the life of a very old person. *Can excel in sports by never missing the target. *Can make a person lose balance. *Minor control over Wind Currents. *Cause severe accidents through very minor events. *Make car accidents. *Could cause fire from the electrical wires. *Short circuit electronic devices. *Break down doors and walls. *Can dodge a hail of bullets. *Can win a Card game often finding said card by pure luck. *Never misses a target when firing a gun. *Make people suffer from sudden idiopathic diseases, such as a crippling migraine or an anyeurysm. *Can curse objects with pure bad luck *Can bless objects with pure good luck *Alter Odds and Chances *Exploiting virtually infinite situational possibilities Techniques Some can perform: *''accelerated probability'': to foresee the right choice, then to rush into that path. *''black box effect'': to cause random events to occur out of the user’s control. *''quantum precognition'': to perceive all the outcomes of a situation. *''active synch-factor'': to be in exactly the right place, at exactly the right time, for anything you want. *''Bliss Zone'':All things good happen when standing in a certain spot *''Terror Zone'':All things are bad when standing in a certain spot. Known Users Gallery File:Sw-bigcostume11.jpg|Scarlet Witch (Marvel) commonly uses "chaos magic" to manipulate probabilities 406px-Longshot_head.jpg|Longshot (Marvel) Domino.jpg|Domino (Marvel) black_cat_by_xplixit.jpg|Black cat (Marvel) Jinx.jpg|Jinx (DC) yugi .jpg|Yugi Moto (Yu-gi-oh: Dual Monsters) changes his luck via card game. Gwen-Tennyson-Wallpaper.jpg|Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10) arcueid.jpg|Arcueid Brunestud (Tsukihime) Himawari.png|Anyone who associates with Himawari Kunogi (XXXHOLiC) suffers from increasingly bad luck. RemiliaSWR.png|Remilia Scarlet (Touhou Series) Lambdadelta.jpg|Lambdadelta (Umineko no naku koro ni) can control probability to make things happen. Charm_of_Luck.png|One of the mystical Charms of Bezel, the Charm of Luck (Ben 10) bestows good luck upon the wearer whenever it glows. Category:Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Manipulations Category:Reality Altering Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Arts Category:Mental Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Elemental Control Category:Elemental Manipulation